magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Edge Issue 231
This magazine is dated September 2011 and priced at £5.00. It was released 2nd August 2011. Knowledge Looking to Kinect's future - (4 pages) Browser's inside story - (2 pages) :Digital Chocolate CEO Trip Hawkins on why the game industry will eventually live in your web browser. World of Good - (2 pages) :The 2011 Games For Change Conference wrestles with how games can make a difference. Tagging rights - (2 pages) :It's been more than a decade since Tekken Tag Tournament, but now the oddball beat 'em up is finally getting a sequel. Survivor's story - (1 page) :How Sega's arcade divisions are pressing continue following the natural disasters that hit Japan this year. Arcade Watch: Darius Burst: Another Chronicle - (⅓ page) My Favourite Game - Aaron Staton - (2 pages) Dispatches Trigger Happy - Steven Poole :In these days of the disaggregating Internet will we still get what we didn't know we wanted? Level Head - Leigh Alexander :Have 'serious' game critics lost touch with the average person's view of a good game? You're Playing it Wrong - Brian Howe :For immediate release to all media outlets: Screwusoft introduces DRM to market; seeks partners Hype Features Dark City - Batman: Arkham City - 360, PS3, PC, Wii U - (10 pages) The Misfits - (8 pages) :On the trail of the often-forgotten games that drowned in their own gene pools... An Audience with... Seamus Blackley - (6 pages) Reviews Create People - Rod Humble - (2 pages) :The man who walked away from EA to embark on a Second Life Places - Aperature Science - (2 pages) :Valve's time-ravaged laboratory is a masterpiece of darkly comic but linear design Things - Bioshock's Drill Arm - (2 pages) :Not your average industrial eviscerating death machine Studio Profile - ArenaNet - (4 pages) The Making of... Flower - (4 pages) ARM's way - (4 pages) :Having seen its technology revolutionise the portable market, a low-profile UK company is coming for the broader gamne industry... What Games Are - Tadhg Kelly - (1 page) :Games are not a storytelling medium, no matter what people say In The Click Of It - Clint Hocking - (1 page) :The elephants in the room (part seven): the fourth estate The Possibility Space - Randy Smith - (1 page) :Getting back behind the wheel of Grand Theft Auto IV Word play - James Leach - (1 page) :Making a hole in the bucket of barks Adverts Games The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - PC, Xbox 360, PS3 - Bethesda Anomaly: Warzone Earth - PC - 11 bit Studios Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception - PS3 - Sony inFamous 2 - PS3 - Sony Resistance 3 - PS3 - Sony Magazines PSM3 Issue 143 Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Mark Wynne Online Editor : Alex Wiltshire Features Editor : Jason Killingsworth Games Editor : Craig Owens Writer : David Valjalo Art Editor : Darren Phillips Deputy Art Editor :Andrew Hind Production Editor : Ian Evenden Contributors :Leigh Alexander, Nathan Brown, Matthew Castle, Mike Channell, Emma Davies, Martin Davies, Christian Donlan, Matt Elliott, Duncan Harris, Andrew Hayward, Clint Hocking, Brian Howe, Christophe Kagotani, Ryan Kuo, James Leach, Ben Maxwell, Matthew Pellett, Steven Poole, Jamie Russell, Jason Schreier, Randy Smith, Richard Stanton, Keith Stuart, Ella Taylor, David Thomas, Kevin Williams External Links You might be able to buy this at Future Publishing's website or digitally at Zinio. It may only be available for a limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews Category:Contains DS Reviews